The FrogPrince
by Ashray1
Summary: Abuse of an old,helpless fairytale. Also,abuse of an old,not-so helpless Yami. And a rather violent,tormented Hikari... Bakura finds inspiration to win Ryous love in an old fairy tale,and he thinks bringing back a 'lost' car is the way in Ryou's heart...
1. The frog Prince

**The Frog Prince**  
_Bakura/Ryou_  
T  
Humor  
**Warnings**! Abuse of an old, helpless fairytale. Also, abuse of an old, not-so helpless Yami. And a rather violent, tormented Hikari...  
Bakura finds inspiration to win Ryous love in an old fairy tale, and he thinks bringing back a 'lost' car is the way in Ryou's heart...  
**  
**

. - * - .. - * - .. - * - .. - * - .  
**The Frog Prince**  
__. - * - .. - * - .. - * - .. - * - .

Bakura sat on a bench in the park and waited.  
Waited for his sweet little Hikari to call him.

The thief was pretty sure that he didn't need to wait for much longer for his plan to get started  
He snickered to himself and twisted a thin book in his hands. He had stumbled over this interesting book a few days ago, and it gave him a great idea to win his Light finally over.

"Just wait, little Hikari. Not long, and you will be mine. And then I never let you go again…"  
He began to laugh until he nearly fell from the bench, and the other peoples tried to avoid the insane man as much as they could.  
A few pigeons and squirrels scamper off, at least as little stones were thrown at them. The poor animals couldn't understand why Bakura was always so damn mean to them…

Still chuckling, he looked through the small book again where his whole plan was exactly described and recorded.

Suddenly Bakuras laughter was interrupted from the sound of a frog dieing a painful death:  
"Yes?" Bakura asked calmly in his cell phone.  
He heard the nervous and slightly panicked voice of his Hikari on the other end, just like expected.

"So you lost your father's car?"

"Don't worry, I will help you!"

"No, I don't plan to kill innocents for no reason!"

"Okay, I will not torture the pharaoh with it!"  
'But I should have done that, instead of waiting here for your call. Damn! Why didn't I think of that?'

"Can I get a reward if I find and bring it back to you?"

"I don't want to tell you that! Just wait until I get home, you will know soon enough…"  
He didn't wait what the other said and just shoved his phone back in his pocket.  
Perfectly.  
Now he just had to get home and collect the fruits of his hard work…

. - * - .

Shortly after their little talk he was at their front door where his beautiful Light was waiting for him.  
"Hey, Hikari, look what I found!" and he pointed at the car in which he came.

The car that he parked in the driveway after the closed garage stopped him…  
Ryou just blinked at him with wide eyes before he calmly turned around and allowed Bakura in.  
With a satisfied grin the tomb robber followed him.  
Everything went according to plan!  
"I brought it back, just like I promised!" he boasted while he nearly undressed Ryou with his eyes…

"Yes, you brought it…" Ryou said slowly. He ignored his gaze and walked around the couch to grab something Bakura couldn't see.  
"And as a reward-" he was cut short as something flew past his face. Right beside his left cheek stuck a knife in the wall!  
One of his own Knives, to be exact!  
Thrown by no one else then his own Hikari!

"Hey! That's not how it works!"  
"And how is it supposed to work, _'O great master of plotting and planning'?_"  
Suddenly Ryou didn't look fluffy and harmless anymore.  
To Bakura, he looked quite scary with that big heap of sharp weapons lying at his feet.  
His hair seems to move on its own like hissing snakes, worse then his own spiky hair, and the air around him seems to burn.  
Bakura pressed his back more against the wall.  
_This _is really _not _how his Hikari was supposed to behave!  
Ryou should invite him in with a smile and then kiss and hug him, just like the princess in the story!

"There is no need to be sarcastically. And how did you even find my secret stash?" Bakura asked with a pout as his 'sweet' Ryou glared angrily at him:  
"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that stuff sticking out from under your bed? There is not enough room to hide all your little toys!  
And now answer my question!"

"If you really want to know:  
I bring your lost ball back and get to keep you as a reward! You were supposed to fall in love with me and kiss and marry me after I keep my promise!  
_That _was how it is supposed to be!"

**"You steal my father's brand new car!" **  
A knife just missed his right cheek.

**"You drive it around without knowing what the hell you are even doing there!"**  
Another knife, and Bakura didn't dare to move in fear they would hurt him accidentally. He was sure Ryou wouldn't hit him on purpose, but accidents happen…

**"Who know how many people you run over before the garage door stopped you!"**  
A shiny knife beside his ankle. It even pinned his jeans to the wall!

**"That car is a weapon in your hands!"**  
A second knife by the other ankle.

**"Now you bring it back and claim that you found it!"**  
Another knife, beside his right shoulder.

**"Without the car roof!"**  
Beside his left shoulder.

**"With broken headlights!"**  
A short sword stuck beside his knee

**"It has bumps and dents everywhere!"**  
Another short sword on the other side.

**"The door of the garage is also damaged!"**  
One of his small axes hit the wall beside his hip on his left side, and Bakura lost the last color in his face.  
That was close!

**"The car paint is gone, and so is the garages'!"**  
Again followed the same weapon on the other side, too.

**"All four tires are flat!"**  
A spiked mace hit the wall just above his spiky head!

**"And you have the nerve to tell me that I should thank you for that stunt? Are you out of your mind, or are you simply insane?"**  
A big broadsword crashed into the wall right between his feet!

**"Stop! That's enough, no more, I give up! Please Hikari, just wait a moment! At last give me a chance to say something!"**  
Time to end this game...  
That last hit was a little too close to one of his most favorite body parts for his own comfort.  
He put his hands in the air in capitulation and slowly moved away from his wall.  
He looked back at all the weapons that stuck firmly in the wall…  
"You should go to the circus as a knife-thrower. Bet they would adore you with such skills…" He said with a trembling voice, until Ryou threatened him with several throwing-stars.

"Now tell me, my dear, beloved Dark…" Ryou said with a suspicious sweet voice, "Why the hell do you think I would even_ want to go out_ with you after that, let alone _marry _you?  
I should call the cops and let them arrest you!  
And what ball were you talking about?  
You _stole _a car!  
I didn't _lose _it and you never _found _it!"

"This book here says it!  
The beautiful, pure princess looses her ball, or in your case- the car.  
Then the handsome, brave prince saves the day and brings it back to her.  
And then they fall in love and they live happily ever after!"

Ryou starred at one of his old fairytale-books that Bakura gave him.  
He looked up and Bakura thought everything was forgiven as Ryou, again, smiled at him.  
_(You think he would know it better by now…)_

He was so distracted by the small hands on his chest that he nearly didn't hear what his Light told him:  
"If you think you are a frog you shouldn't have a problem with sleeping outside in the garden. Go and find yourself a pound or a puddle."  
And before the Yami could react, Ryou shoved him out the door and shut it in his face with a loud bang.

* * *

_Bakura stole the car just to bring it back. I know that the frog didn't steal the golden ball, the princess lost it.  
But hey, this is Bakura we are talking about!  
Why should he wait until Ryou can't find the car, if he can simply steal it? But that doesn't mean he can drive it correctly!  
There are a lot of destroyed cars and signs and hydrants along his way…_


	2. Sopa is back!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818  
Ashray1

_I'm posting this because without FanFiction, I wouldn't even bother with Sherlock Holmes (the Downey-films,- for some reason I didn't like one of the posters of Jude Law as well as the BBC-Serie,- as I didn't even noticed that they were running in TV); Iron Man, Thor or the Avengers (I though that I'm too old for Comics when they came up first) and a lot of other stuff that I have now in my ever growing DVD- Collection, just becaue I read intrerresstin FanFiction from some good authors that made be curious!_

_And I'm sure I'm not the only one who got into new Fandoms that way!_

_FanFiction and FanArt is not only entertainment for us, and a way to get ideas out of our heads without having to think of the whole background-stuff, it also is free adversment for the things we draw and write about!_

_(I'm posting this to all my storys, soory if you thought that this is a chapter, thanks for reading, and please spread the world so we can keep our fanfictions safe!_

_Thanks, Ashray1)_


End file.
